


超额完成

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: CP：HK800安卓汉×xing瘾人类康（就姓安德森吧，反正都是一家人！就…那啥……还是R18呗！依然不科学无考究没文笔纯爽！有一丢丢路人但是不重要靴靴！另外，仿生人会抽电子烟吗？【这个梗太老了 (╬￣皿￣)＝○＃(￣＃)3￣)————————————————————————————————————————————————————---——————





	超额完成

**Author's Note:**

> CP：HK800安卓汉×xing瘾人类康（就姓安德森吧，反正都是一家人！  
> 就…那啥……还是R18呗！  
> 依然不科学无考究没文笔纯爽！  
> 有一丢丢路人但是不重要靴靴！
> 
> 另外，仿生人会抽电子烟吗？【这个梗太老了 (╬￣皿￣)＝○＃(￣＃)3￣)
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————---——————

 

 

「压力^」

“操！”甫一推开门就收到了这样的系统反馈，外表设定为中年男子的警用仿生人言简意赅的表达了不满。他的眉头紧紧皱起，在脸上拗出一种名为嫌弃的表情，连带银灰色的胡子也跟着抽动了两下。而他上一次做出这副表情，还是面对一具死亡十九天且高度腐烂的尸体。

不过这地方的糟糕程度对汉克来说，不比血糊吧啦的凶案现场好到哪儿去。谁能想到看起来古朴厚重的大门是通向另一个世界的封印，门内是一片灯红酒绿的欲望丛林。震耳欲聋的音响与频闪的射灯给音频处理器和光学组件带来了双重折磨，灵敏的组件被迫接收过多的信息，这便是压力值上升的元凶。空气中满是辛辣的酒气混杂着形形色色的香水味道，与舞池内肆意摇摆身躯的人们形象地为他演绎了何为寻欢作乐。

当然，最令汉克厌恶这里的还是门口那醒目刺眼的警示：「仿生人与狗不得入内」。

可去他妈的吧！汉克狠狠啐了一口，甩上了几乎看不清原本颜色的酒吧大门。

在汉克看来，他一辈子都不会踏进这种鬼地方，除非有不知好歹的蠢货横死在这里等他来调查。可他在酒吧营业高峰时段出现在这里，竟然是为了找他名义上的上司——康纳·安德森副队长。汉克只希望能快点在这嘈杂的环境中找到目标人物，但愿这眼花缭乱的灯光不会影响到他的扫描功能。

说来可笑，汉克作为一个仿生人实在是过于特立独行。作为摸控生命最新开发的警用机型，研发人员大胆地为他赋予了高度自由化的情感模组，以期HK800能够在办理案件中大显身手。有着庞大的行为数据为基础再加上对人类情感的完美模拟，这台机器甚至在学习的过程中具备了独立的人格。只不过与研发初始的设想南辕北辙，汉克并没有成为坚决贯彻爱与正义的人类之友，穿上那身制服后更像是能吓哭邻居小孩的凶恶警察。

粗口、抽烟、暴力倾向……鬼知道一个仿生人从哪学来这么多恶习！明明只是个出厂仅有几个月的仿生人，却活脱脱把自己塑造成了令人发指的不良大叔。如果说与人相似是仿生人最大的优点，那么汉克最大的败笔大概是太过像人。尤其是当他冲人竖着中指，略带鄙夷的嗤笑一声时，这教科书般标准的嘲讽怕是连人类也自愧弗如。

多谢汉克六亲不认的臭脾气，自从投入使用以来，他身边的人类搭档就走马灯式的联轴换。最短的一次搭档记录只有半分钟——他只用了一拳，就把胆敢嘲笑他的警官揍趴在地。幸好汉克先进的功能并没有与其恶劣的性格相关联，或许只有在办案现场，才能让人想起他是一位警用仿生人的事实。

摸控生命对此也是大为头疼，单这一台原型机，接到的投诉就能媲美家政型的一系列。然而再怎么检查返修，汉克都是一台软体稳定、性能良好的警用仿生人。既然毛病查不出，那就还得投入试用，毕竟公司需要的是实打实的数据。于是汉克也就一路辗转到了底特律警局。别的姑且不论，从与汉克搭档时间能有一周来说，康纳警官就是一位值得尊敬的对象。

这不是说康纳警官在事业上毫无建树，相反，他可算得上底特律警局的传奇人物了。30出头就坐上了副队长的职位，在美国警史里也是屈指可数的特例。但每当谈论起这位年轻有为的警官时，与令人赞叹的功绩相伴的总是一些含糊其辞的言语暗示。那是一种心照不宣的暧昧掺杂着不怀好意的玩味。

要查到这背后耐人寻味的一切并不困难，或者说就连康纳本人也并无遮掩之意。所以在搭档第一天，汉克就了解到这位新上司兼搭档，有着极为不检点的私生活。

这也就是汉克今天为什么会来酒吧寻人的终极原因。

 

 

并没有想象中的费劲，他就找到了安德森副队长。尽管有所遮挡，他还是一眼看出那带着些俏皮弧度散落下来的碎发是副队长标志的发型。出于最基本的礼貌，汉克等到一吻结束后，才上前拍了拍另一个男人的肩膀。

“妈的！”任谁在情浓意稠被打断的时候，都不会有什么好脸色。尤其是当他看到来着额角明晃晃的LED灯圈时，更是出离了愤怒：“怎么有仿生人……”话还没说完，他就看到了汉克比他更加阴沉的脸色，让他不自觉的收了声。那宛如捉奸在床的表情，直看的男人后背发凉，赶忙松开了还缠在对方身上的手臂。还没等到康纳解释，就支支吾吾地离开了。

“切”汉克斜着眼瞄着落荒而逃的男人，嗤之以鼻。

这是一处隐蔽的角落，不仅灯光暗淡了下来，就连音乐都像被无形的屏障隔离在外听不真切。如果说刚刚汉克还能肯定这是安德森副队长，但是现下又有些不确定的恍惚感。

与在警局内的精英打扮截然不同，康纳从来都笔挺的制服，被一件松松垮垮的衬衫替代。领口大开着，随着抱臂的动作敞得更开，露出一截令人想入非非的锁骨，衣料也在刚刚的拥吻中蹭出一些褶皱。昏暗的灯光将他面部的棱角修饰的分外温柔。只有那双棕色的眼睛像是吸走了全部的光源，氤氤氲氲含着水汽荡出迷离的光彩，竟有几分不谙世事的少年感。

总而言之，是个陌生又熟悉的形象。

“你怎么来了？”康纳懒散的靠在装饰着软包的墙上，右手好像还在把玩这什么东西。他没有深究汉克是怎么知道他在这里的消息，毕竟这从来都不是什么秘密。

“你的手机打不通，我只能亲自找过来了。”汉克没好气的回答道。

“你可以给我发消息，这地方可不太欢迎仿生人。”康纳看起来比他更无奈。

“又不是我想来的，要知道我更愿意单独去查案。但是没有你跟着，我就没有进入现场的权限。”一说到这个，汉克显得更烦躁了。

“所以，我只是通行证吗？”对于汉克着可以说是忤逆的态度，康纳并不计较，毕竟一周的共事足以让他了解仿生人搭档的臭脾气。

“可以这么说。”汉克挑了挑眉，对着个有着极大自知之明的定位表现出充分的肯定。

“但是你坏了我的好事。”康纳的语气听起来颇为遗憾。

“那种懦夫也能算是‘好事’吗？”汉克依旧对刚才的男人不屑一顾。

“正常，出来玩儿谁都不想找麻烦！”康纳摆了摆手，表示出极大的谅解。

这时汉克才看清，原来康纳一直在手中把玩的是一个避孕套。

“我没想到，原来副队长其实还挺洁身自好的。”习惯自然成，汉克现在无论说什么似乎都带着讽刺的意味。

“这是必须的，我也不想染上什么不必要的麻烦。”康纳又摇了摇手中的避孕套，珠光色的封套随着运动反射了几下，晃得汉克眼睛生疼。青年的语气是那么理所应当，似乎完全没考虑过滥交这一行为本身有什么不对。

“那我们什么时候出发？”他可不是来这里讨论安全性行为的。

“唔……比起那个，现在有个更紧急的事件。”康纳站直了身体，无比认真的盯着汉克的眼睛，这时候的他倒是有了点儿作为警官的风采。“我现在是一步也走不动了，要不就你帮我解决一下吧。”

“……”结果还是绕不开性行为是吗？

“毕竟是你坏了我的好事，总得给我点儿补偿吧。”康纳慢慢地靠近汉克，眼睛依然紧紧盯着他不放。“你应该有那个功能吧？”末了，他又补充了一句。

“我以为，您从不对同事下手。”

“我的原则是这样没错，不过情况特殊事急从权嘛。”康纳直接拉过他的手放在早已兴致高涨的器官上，“我真的忍不了了！”

对于安德森副队长的作风问题，汉克也略有耳闻，那也紧紧限于耳闻，如今算是亲眼所见了。对于康纳的请求他并不惊讶，惊讶的是会对一个仿生人求欢的副队长，是不是有些太荤素不忌了？

明明在警局里康纳对谁都是淡淡的，既不冷漠也不热情，仅仅把人际交往维持在一个刚刚好的水平。尽管没少对这位搭档冷嘲热讽，汉克也不得不承认康纳的工作能力，严谨认真到说是强迫症也不过分。自律过头下的放纵汉克也能理解，可是如康纳这般放荡过头的还真少见。或者说，不愧是公认的性瘾者吗？

不得不说，能把自己的工作与生活泾渭分明到宛如精分一般，也确实是一种很厉害的能力了。

汉克从不在乎究竟是人性本善还是人性本恶，他只知道是个人就总有卑劣之处。他作为警用机型，存储的卷宗不比最高法院的档案室少。可更为糟糕的是，汉克发现他竟然能够理解这所谓的卑劣，丰富的情感模组总能传达给他过多的无用信息。越是理解便越是厌恶，能够透彻的看穿人类这种生物的劣根性，对于一位执法者来说近乎是种灾难。所以他接收者情感上令人反感的反馈，一面又尽量避免去深究，把自己活成厌世者的姿态。

表里不一的人类他见过不少，但是能像康纳这般直面自己欲望，还能毫不忌讳放纵自己的，还是头一个。这让他在枯燥的生活中提起了那么一点久违的兴致。

不知出于什么心理，他默许了这个荒唐的请求，接着两个人就吻在了一起，就像是汉克最初看到的那样。

口腔里尝到淡淡的烟草味道，康纳知道这是汉克抽的电子烟。比起真正的焦油尼古丁，少了刺鼻的烟熏感，反而像是什么独特的男香，令人有些沉迷。康纳贴着汉克的脸轻轻蹭着，身高差的缘故，他得拉着汉克的衣领，踮起脚才能够到对方的唇。汉克灰白的胡须有点硬，但是蹭起来有种别样的触感。

“你为什么要抽烟呢？”他实在不明白本该无欲无求的仿生人为何痴迷于这种无意义的举动？

“谁知道呢？可能是因为不爽吧！你们人类不是总喜欢这么干吗？”因为贴的极近，汉克说话时胸腔的震动连带着传到给了康纳，听起来格外低沉。

“哈……原来是这样吗？”这直白过头的回答让康纳笑了出来。

“就这么办事吗？”汉克也搂上了康纳，既然已经决定了要来一发，他自然也不会扭捏。

“不……我们得换个地方。”

 

 

“快……快点！”康纳喘息着，忍不住摆动着臀部去蹭汉克的胯下。插入后穴的两根手指也在他一番动作下进进出出，在昏暗的室内发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。

“怎么？你就这么想要吗？”汉克一巴掌拍在了那圆润挺翘的屁股上，满意的看到身下的人绷紧了肌肉。比起欲火焚身几乎要化成一滩水的康纳，汉克此时倒是游刃有余。

康纳直接将他带到了酒吧里面的客房内，熟门熟路的摸出房卡进了房间，看来真的是常客。根本来不及到床上，两人就在门口的小吧台直接搞了起来。也没人想起来去开灯，只有一盏壁灯在感应到有人进入后，睡醒一般昏昏沉沉的亮了起来，昏黄的灯光更衬得气氛暧昧不清。

一进门康纳就趴伏在了吧台上，一边急不可耐的撩起上衣自己玩弄起挺立许久的乳头，一边扯开了仅靠一排暗扣钉合在一起的臀部布料，半弧状的布料软软垂下，两瓣白皙的臀肉就这么大喇喇地暴露在汉克眼前，甚至还能看到其间泛着莹亮的水光。

没想好是该评价这可耻的设计，还是调笑康纳真空的穿着，亦或是这淫荡不堪的姿态。汉克还没来得及发表意见，就被康纳一把扯住领带而不得不弯腰贴合在他的身上。这动作着实算不上温柔，毕竟他连掐弄自己乳头的力度都控制不住，把那脆弱的红果揉捏的充血肿胀，连隐秘的乳孔也在这番粗暴对待下显露出来。这副急不可耐的姿态恐怕连红灯区最负盛名的妓女也要自惭形秽。

不知道是久经人事还是真的天赋异禀，总之当汉克将手指插入那不断收缩的小穴时，体验到的竟是湿滑软嫩的手感。过多的淫水顺着指缝溢了出来，极富弹性的肠壁在异物侵犯的一瞬间就绞紧吮吸起来。既淫乱过头，又方便过头。

“是啊……嗯……不…不是还有案件吗？那我……唔……劝你最好快点！”食髓知味的腔道根本不满足于手指的侵占，在最初的抚慰过后又叫嚣着需求更多。身体上的不满足几乎要把康纳逼疯，不断催促着汉克尽快切入正题。

“原来安德森副队长这么恪尽职守，就连发情也不忘公务！”汉克压低了嗓音说着，并将手指狠狠按压在肠壁上刮过一圈。突然间的动作引得康纳惊喘一声，整个要不塌陷下去，呈现出诱人的弧度。

“别……别这么叫我！”康纳好不容易平复了呼吸，声音已经浸满情欲的沙哑。

“怎么？您也会觉得难为情吗？”汉克一面不怀好意的问着，一面又加了一根手指向跟深处挤去。

“哈啊！不是……我……怕我会忍不住…嗯…射出来……”不断的玩弄让康纳的回答都断断续续。

“Fuck！你怎么能这么欠操呢？”自持如仿生人，此刻也不能忍了。

康纳此刻完全趴伏在了吧台上，他将额头抵在环起的手臂上，在凌乱堆起的衬衫下露出肌肉紧实的流畅腰线。白皙的背部有几颗零星小痣，在昏暗的灯光下并不明显，唯有靠近了才能窥见真貌。隐藏在轻薄衣料下的肩胛骨随着急促的呼吸，一起一伏宛若不断收敛舒展的翅膀。低头的动作几乎是将最私密的部位主动献给了男人，这种殷切又驯服的姿态实在太能取悦他人，汉克似乎也从中尝到了情欲的滋味。

唯一不方便的地方是堆积的衣料阻碍了视线，缩小的视觉范围反而加深了感官上的刺激，后穴越是空虚的张合，对于即将到来的侵入也越是期待。不过当他真的看到汉克从裤子里释放出来的阴茎后，不知道是该惊还是该喜呢？

HK800在设计上体现出了摸控生命一贯的追求完美。高挑的身高、宽阔的胸膛、结实的肉……简直是梦幻般的大兵体格，只可惜隐藏在制服下也无人欣赏。就连阴茎的尺寸也堪称过分，这种型号的器官把用途定义为性交都没有性虐来的合适。

“好大……”作为承受着的康纳自然更加直观的体会到了这一点。硕大的龟头作为先锋撑开层叠的肠肉，粗壮的柱身再将每一丝褶皱抻平填满。后穴被撑开填满到一个前所未有的程度，是连破处时也没有体验过的强烈。痛感对于康纳来说等同于另一种形式的快感，更何况两者掺杂在一起，带来的刺激绝不是相加这么简单。仅仅插入了一半，他就无力的绞紧内壁，达到了高潮。

“副队长，你这样可不行啊！”汉克并没有放过因高潮而失神的年轻警官，在继续进犯的同时，还变本加厉的将手从敞开的布料间伸到前面，抓住刚刚释放的过的器官亵玩起来。因为裤子并不是完全脱下，能够动作的空间实在有限。有了精液的润滑，撸动也方便起来，滑腻的触感让汉克不得不握紧了手中的性器，过重的力道施加了别样的快感。

“不……不要……呜……要坏掉了……”还在无意识状态的康纳忍不住带着哭腔求饶，本就不清明的大脑被过于激烈的刺激搅成一团浆糊，让人无法分辨要坏掉的究竟是前面还是后面。

“那要我慢一点吗？”在全部进入以后，汉克就停下了动作，他用另一只手抚摸着汗湿的后背，贴近了康纳的耳边低声问道。

“唔……别，就这样搞坏我吧。”像是受到蛊惑一般，康纳喃喃说道。他的声音不大，但不妨碍汉克将这句话听得清清楚楚。

所以当感受到手中的性器再度充血膨胀起来时，汉克直接将康纳的双腿分开，就着插入的姿势将人顶了起来。

“啊！”姿势的改变让康纳失去平衡的同时，体内的凶器也进的更深。直起身体后，康纳的双脚根本挨不到地面，仅靠相连的部位作支撑，连逃离都做不到，只能被动的完全接受自下而上的猛烈抽插。

康纳无力的双手只是虚虚抵在身前，让他在被剧烈顶撞时不至于被掼在墙上。他身上有孔洞的地方几乎都在向外冒着水，汗水、眼泪、口水……被贯穿的地方也正随着抽插的动作将内里的淫液溅出，把两人的下体打湿的一塌糊涂。

“啊！好深……再快点！嗯……要、要被操死了……”康纳语无伦次的胡乱喊着脑袋里蹦出的淫言浪语。不由让人怀疑他究竟还有没有神智。

就算康纳喊得再怎么忘情，汉克也还把持着一个限度。就算再怎么身经百战，康纳的身体还是有承受限度的。当感知到下一场高潮即将来临时，他也加快了频率，一起释放在了康纳的体内。安全套早就不知道被丢到了哪个角落，即便是有，怕是也不和尺寸。好在仿生人的精液是干净无害的，许久未有过的内射体验更是延长了最后的快感。

某种意义上来说，仿生人可能是康纳这种性瘾者的良药。明明只是一次简陋而又短暂的性交，却能给他带来绝顶的快感。而且对象是仿生人的话不仅在性能力上强出人类几条街。关于安全和道德的问题似乎也有了完美的解决办法。

坐在赶往案发现场的车上，整理妥当的康纳警官已经在思考如何将身边正在开车的搭档发展为固定炮友。他挪了挪略有不适的腰臀，给自己换了个更加舒服的姿势。

「不过，下次还是先去办案再上床吧！」康纳·安德森警官如是想。

 


End file.
